legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: A Draw of Kings: The Prologue
3 Years after Sith Empire and Triggers Hell's defeat, zillions of innocent souls were released from the terrible hands of the Dark Empires. After countless wars, battles and sacrifice, the peace spread out across 9 Multi-Universes. The Dream Of Reality Council became real and finally after 500 zillions of years of terror were finally being erased. The Multi-Universe suffered numerous scars left by Triggers Hell and the Sith Empire, and a infinite number of people died in their hands. Three years have passed while the Heroes and all civilians of all realities were celebrating the victory that changed the history of the multiverse. Months later, the heroes discovered a away to return to their realities and everyone was happy to return to their realities to see the people they love most. And above all, everyone was happy to back to their home with the honor of victory... However, in other Multi-Universes, 700 millions of realities were destroyed by a unknown force, and zillions of people were suffering in the hand of another Dark Empire that the Alliance of Freedom and all heroic organizations on existence never fought in the fields of battles. The Multi-Universe War was over, but another was coming to the heroes... and they were not prepared for another war... The Cataclysmic War was begun. The conflicts leading up to Cataclysmic War began 2 years before the events of Triggers Hell when the GEM Empire make its first attack on Multi-Universe. After Hades's death, the Trade Federation, a major galactic trade organization under the control of the a unknown empire, blockades the small planet Earth and demands its capitulation. '' ''Following these events, Jedi Master Dooku resigns from the Jedi Order and returns to his homeworld of Serenno, taking on his hereditary title of Count. However, the Jedi Council is unaware that Count Dooku has fallen under the control of other Dark Empire and organizing a war coalition of planets, realities and Multi-Universes; and civilizations with the intention of to cause chaos. During this time, the Separatists begin forming their own armies, which primarily consist of battle droids constructed by the Trade Federation and its allies. '' ''Meanwhile in the world where many heroes were, 95 galaxies are destroyed in just 1 second, generating a supernova that killed half the population of that reality. After the supernova, the planet where the heroes were was badly damaged and was losing space and time stability; the peace and joy moments became terror and chaos moments. However, before the civilians on the planet were evacuated, trillion of Reapers entered on the atmosphere and made planetary-attacks by remnants of the next eight days. The heroes managed to leave the planet with the help of the Rebel Alliance ships that fought against the Galactic Empire in their universe. Before they could relax, another explosion happens within the super ship, killing dozens of heroes and staff members. In the middle explosion, they see Terumi Yuuki laughing insanely. While thousands were preparing to fight in hatred and anger, Yuuki said that he did not come to fight, but leave a universal-message; he then activates a device that created a giant light in space and a huge screen with a symbol of a swastika opened on the 12th multiverse as a grotesque voice spoke in the screen. The voice spoke: "I see that you guys are happy, it makes me sad. ... Our goal? That stupid question, Elliot-san. Fufufu. Our goal... Né? In fact for all civilians, heroes and villains; We have no purpose. Gentlemen... there are things in this existence that have no reason to do inhuman things. Beings like us! We want drown you in your blood! Eat your children in front of you. Kill you parents while you are tortured. AND MUCH MORE! ... Okay then! Come to us! Heroes and Villains from another reality! Come to us and defeat us!" Finally, the final battle is set... The Multi-Universe Military Forces of all realities and planets must face their greatest threat as the all Multi-Universe are about to stand against the most terrifying and cruel threat yet. The military-driven Alliance of Multi-Universe (AOM) is poised to launch a full-scale war against the Dark Empire to defend all realities from the powerful and evil Dark Empire. And to make matters worse, a familiar and inhuman foe with a dark past intertwined with Elliot Woodman's own is pulling the strings, trying to fulfill his evil agenda in plunge all Multi-Universes in eternal state of chaos and despair. The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire join the "fun". '' ''"Prepare yourselves. God and Multi-Universe." ''' Opening - Seraph of the End The Prologue '' '' ''21 May 12th Multi-Universe - 302th Reality Z Planet - 19:45 Khaos Country - Metakia City DEM Empire Region - DEM Headquarters Tohka: Nn... uu... Accompanied by small murmurs, Tohka opened her eyes and yawned. Tohka: Uwaaah... It was a common action, as always. When Tohka slept, she unconsciously thought about what she would do next. First, she had to wake up. '' ''Tohka: It's morning already. Then I'll wash my face. I'll have the breakfast, get dressed... yes, and go to school with Katarina. Lunch today was also the special lunch. What would be lunch? I'm excited just by thinking about it. Tohka: Umu ... Nnnmu... Although she still in a semi-conscious state, when she was about to rise from her bed. Tohka realized she could not move her body as desired. Tohka: Muu...? Trying to rub her eyes to confirm the surroundings, she realized that her hands were also immobilized. Feeling awkward, she lowered her head, and realized she was sitting in a metallic chair - her members were handcuffed by heavy objects like handcuffs. There were also small objects in her hands, and something like electrodes on her head and legs. Tohka: What is this…? Looking closely, she realized she was not wearing her pajamas. Without knowing when she had changed her clothes, she was wearing the uniform of Raizen School. Tohka turned her neck and looked at her surroundings. That was not the Tohka room, nor Katarina house, but an unknown location. It was as big as a high school classroom. Therefore, there was only empty floors and walls. And as far as she could see, there were no doors or windows visible. It was a strange room. To make a comparison... it was similar to what was shown on television before, a prison to hold prisoners that were about to be executed. Tohka: That... where is it ...? Repeatedly blinking to raise herself to continually remember what happened. After a while, Tohka finally remembered what happened before losing consciousness. Tohka: Yes, I was at the Multi-Universe Task Force HQ on 729 Sector...! Yes! We fought with evil droids coming from Bliska Geo Front... They invaded our fortress at Ghyu Territory. And a person wearing a white armor appeared and defeated me in combat... So that means, that's--'' ''A sudden noise interrupted her when she was in the middle of her speech, and Tohka looked up immediately. A rectangular crack had grown up on the wall that was completely empty a moment ago, moving horizontally like a door. As the door was opening, a huge Nazi swastika was appearing. Rays of light appeared in the dark room, allowing a scene outside was seen. Following this, a person walked into the room through the door. It's was a woman. Long golden hair combed up, and a white skin. In contrast to the black suit she was wearing. Ellen Mira Mathers. The Wizard who fought Tohka that time. Ellen is the Second Progenitor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire; the Second Supreme Leader of DEM Empire and is the strongest Wizard of DEM Empire. Tohka: You-! The moment she recognized her face, Tohka contracted her body, preparing to attack Ellen. Therefore, the metal shackles that restricted her members were too strong, and did not move. Ellen: Please calm down, Princess, Tohka Yatogami. You can not break that handcuffs with your current energy. Hum. Ellen said it as if she was comforting Tohka. But her calm and cold attitude of doing things, only served to provoke Tohka. Tohka: What kind of joke is this! You, what you want! Let me go! Ellen: After releasing you, what are you planning to do? Tohka: This not obvious! I'll help my friends! Tohka shouted. Indeed. For a long time, the heroes were being persecuted by the army of DEM Empire. But Ellen sighed slightly when she heard the words of Tohka. Ellen: Katarina ... you say, Katarina Couteau? Please relax. We are currently looking for her whereabouts. She will be brought here in a few days. Tohka: Wha ...! Ellen: In addition, the troops that will search Katarina and the Spirits are ready for the mission. We will launch our attack at dawn, and capture Diva, Hermit and Berserk all at once. You will be able to see your friends soon. Hum. That was so easy. I'm wondering why Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell had problems in destroying the Alliance of Freedom and the Brotherhood of the Abyss. '' ''Tohka: You, you bitch! What do you want to do with my friends?!! Ellen: Please relax. We do not intend to use violence - So... if you resist, you may lose a limb or two. Tohka:... Kuu! Hearing the words of Ellen, a sense of familiarity shone within the Tohka's mind at that moment. It was akin to anger and boundless rage. '' ''Tohka: Wh--'' ''Tohka suddenly felt breathless. With a contraction of Ellen's eyebrows, Tohka's body was crushed by an incredible pressure. Tohka:: This, this is-'' ''The feeling of pressure on her body was increased. Tohka let out a moan of pain. Ellen: You understand? Ellen said that when sighed. Instantly, the pressure, as if it were clouds, disappeared. When air flowed into her lungs almost deoxygenated, Tohka coughed weakly. Tohka: Ack, ack!... Ellen: The Territory of my personal level is strongest among all Wizards in the Multi-Universe. Please remember that: resistance is futile. Ellen: Ku... Tohka stared Ellen with eyes closed, and tried to use her strength. But at the same time, the sharp eyes of Ellen captured her action, and she bit her teeth. With her sealed powers, Tohka had no way to deal with the Ellen Territory Personnel. Tohka bitterly clenched her fists as her only sign of resistance when she looked at Ellen with half-open eyes. Ellen: All right, let me ask a few questions. Ellen pulled a portion of the wall as an improvised chair, and sat down when she said that. 50 Minutes later... Ellen: Now, the next question. You know the term Ratatoskr? Within the chamber room. Ellen, who was sitting in front of Tohka, continued to flip through her documents when she asked in a seemingly indifferent tone. But Tohka snorted before moving her face. Tohka: Hmph! Like I was telling you! Ellen: I understand. So the next question. Do you know why Katarina Couteau is able to use an Angel? Ellen did not seem to mind as she continued. It was so from the beginning. Instead, first, she was the one being questioned when she was tired. Tohka sighed. Tohka:… woman. Are you Ellen, right? The camerawoman who was with us during Resistance vocation trip. Ellen: I'm honored that you remember me. Tohka: Why a camerawoman doing this? You are not working hard enough to fill your bowls of rice? Ellen: ... No, I was just pretending. That was not my real profession. Tohka: Wha ...? You are a videographer, and is still not a camerawoman!? Ellen: No, as I told--'' ''Ellen scratched her face as she tried to explain before a product similar to a speaker in the ceiling began to make noises. DEM Security: 'Plea- *interference* My Lor- *interference* Don't do this, this is very dangerous! And if something-- At that point, Ellen furrowed her brow in surprise. Ellen: What happened? DEM 'Ah... so... he said he wanted to enter in the isolation room...!'' Ellen: Who? Ellen asked. The voice of the person paused briefly, before resuming. DEM Security: 'is the Emperor...'' Ellen: Ike? As if answering Ellen's question, the man's voice came over the loudspeaker. ???: 'Hello Hello. This thing is working? Oh.Yes, you can hear me, Ellen? They are not listening to me, then can you help me? I am disappointed with my own employees!'' Ellen: Everyone is worried about you. Please do not be idle. ???: 'understand. You may think that way too. But it is worrying! A child who listens to me and a subordinate who works for me, I wonder what is the best.'' Ellen: Regardless, I belong to the latter. ???: 'not say such things, my beautiful Ellen.'' Listening to the voice on the loudspeaker saying such words, Ellen could not help but sigh with a sense of powerlessness never seen. Ellen: ... It's okay, let him in. DEM Security: 'It's all right?'' Ellen: Yes, even if a Spirit is the prisoner, everything is under control while I'm here. DEM Security: 'I- I understand ... please, be careful ... My Lord!'' A few seconds later, the wall cracked as before, and a door opened. And from there entered a man. '' ''He was a tall, thin man. His most striking feature was his silver hair and sharp eyes that looked like they were carved into his face with a dagger. Closely between the ages of thirty-five, a dangerous, dark and evil aura around him, masking his true age. Ellen: ... When the man entered the room, Tohka felt a strange feeling of unease. It was not because Ellen had spread her Territory. But for some unknown reason, the moment Tohka saw that man, she felt as if the temperature dropped several degrees. Tohka fought against Hades, Leohart and many other villains... However, she never saw someone who looked so demonic and malefic like him, despite his human appearance... Tohka: Y-you, who are you... ?! Tohka asked with a trembling voice, as she looked at the man. Having understood what she meant, the man replied. ''???: '''It is an honor to meet you, Princess. No ... Yatogami Tohka.'' When he said that, the man crawled toward her. With every step, the gnawing sense of Tohka grew. ???: '''I am Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. The First Progenitor, the Supreme Leader and Emperor of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. I'll be in your care.' ''The Westcott man--, used a tone that would be used to talk to friends. But Tohka continued to look at Westcott with hostility in her eyes. Isaac:... I'm being hated? I look so antisocial like that? I know, people hate ugly guys! Ellen: Eh... that's not the case here, Mister Isaac. And you are not that ugly. But If you wanted to be loved, you should think of a better method. Hearing the words of Ellen, Westcott shrugged and said "You're right!" Tohka suppress the nausea that was rising from her stomach, and kept looking at Westcott Tohka: You, you're the boss?! You bastard-- what is your goal?! After that, Westcott looked at Tohka again. Isaac: My goal... hmmm.... my goal... Ah! Yes! This is actually very simple. All I want is your spiritual Reiatsu... He curled his lip as he continued. Isaac:... In order to break down the restrictions of this existence! Tohka: What the he…? Westcott's words were too complex to understand Tohka. She frowned. Tohka: You bastard, you are insane or something? I don't have that kind of power! Isaac: Yes that's right. The. You. Now. Not possess. These powers. Tohka: Anh... I ... now? Westcott dramatically extended his hands in response to the shock of Tohka. Isaac's voiced also changed dramatically to a deeper and scary voice. Isaac: The current "you" living in this reality is living very peacefully. So we need to put it into a sleep. Yes-- only when you are floating in the sea between the Multi-Universes. No... to be more precise, the feeling before you wake up. Tohka: What are you saying…? Isaac: You. Westcott continued without looking away. Isaac: How is possible, to make you land in a complete despair state? Tohka: What…? Isaac: To hate the Multi-Universe. To hate all living creatures. Even the strongest Angel is unable to fill the hole in your heart. You can only count with help coming from outside of your heart. How is it possible to find you in this state? Looking through the Sith Empire's reports, there was a time when you were really close to this stage... "what exactly happened?" When he said that, Westcott turned to Ellen. Isaac: *sigh* I say, Ellen. Perhaps it would be faster if we we increased physical torture on her? Let's start with electrocution. And then decrease the concentration of oxygen in the room, and watch her reaction. Perhaps you can also try changing the air pressure. If that fails, then we break out her nails, and fingers... oh, okay, maybe the teeth as well. Then the pain experienced by the nervous system will be unbearable. A spirit body is much stronger than a human ... try feeding her poison. Oh, in this case, we also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, how do you feel about your own chastity. The pain that you will feel when we destroy your virginity. We can drug her, cut her throat, tear her guts, open her skull, drowning, dismemberment. No. No. No. Maybe we should call a horse and make it rape her right here with drugs to make the pain become more sensitive. Yes. Yes. That will be fun! Tohka: Wh... Tohka's face turned blue when she felt a shiver run down her back. Methods suggested by Westcott were enough to make others afraid to death. But compared to the indifferent attitude in which they arose, it seemed creepy enough, and his attitude was enough to leave Tohka in panic. As if he did not noticed her reaction, Westcott continued with great interest. Isaac: In the time that you were in this reality, you have had friends or lovers? If we had to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel? Hearing the words of Westcott, the Tohka's face twitched quickly. In a instant-- she recalled the moment Katarina was killed by Eckidina Knightwalker on Prime Earth, long before they come to Multiuniverse War. Tohka: ... Westcott slowly nodded by Tohka reaction. Isaac: Ellen. Ellen: Yes. I suppose the person closest to her would be Katarina Couteau. She had a completely different reaction when we got her name compared to others. Isaac: I understand. Okay, so let's keep waiting for Katarina and her friends. They are coming to rescue her precious "family". The Alliance of Freedom and the Multiuniverse Forces are coming too; a massive war is coming to this DEM city. Send a order to General Grievous and Brainiac to active 500 millions of DD007 Elite Units and all military forces of DEM of the Z Planet. I'll wait on my office. Things are getting fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ellen: ...Understood. Westcott nodded, as he prepared to leave the room. Tohka: Hang on! You bastard, what are you trying to my friends?! Tohka shouted at the image of her back as she tried to get up and attack him. The shackles that restricted her hands began to emit a strange sound. But-- Tohka soon felt an invisible force throughout her body, pushing her back into the chair. Tohka: Ah-gah ...! Ellen: Be honest with me. The cold voice of Ellen echoed through her ears. Tohka: Shi-'' ''Tohka's voiced was getting weak and she lost consciousness in the dark room. LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Coming Soon! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes